From Floor to Ceiling
by animechaser
Summary: Jiraiya and Orochimaru sneak into a brothel in mourning hours for Jiraiya's research. Orochimaru's envy is having problems staying put. genin days. Yaoi. M for safety.


**Disclaimer: …..it's a 'fanfiction' website.....**

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like hit return.**

**Parings : Jiraiya X Orochimaru. Younger then they should be, but the legendary sannin looked so cute when they were genin. It commanded a fic.**

**^.^  
**

* * *

"Amazing..." Jiraiya whistled in awe. "Like a rare artifact in history." The white haired boy circled the cylinder extending from being nailed down to the floor up to the red ceiling.

_I think that's just a little _too much_ praise for a pole in the red light district_. Orochimaru's conscious supplied scathingly. The dark haired boy was occupying himself to gaze solemnly at the ceiling and movements were only devoted to avoid touching anything. _These places are vulgar_. The red ceiling, it looked like newspaper pages, mostly print written articles and a few other trivial pieces, pasted to the ceiling and painted over with a thin but vibrant crimson paint. It allowed a decent distraction at least.

"Just how many babes do you think have been on this pole?" Jiraiya mused in more admiration. He was now accessing how the dancers would enter stage position, scanning all the entrances. And perhaps, to Orochimaru's demise, getting a little bit too carried away with the imagery in his head.

The dark haired boy knew this was a rhetorical question. "Don't touch it. You might get Chlamydia." Orochimaru commented dryly.

"Stingy." The under-aged perverted pouted. "Unfortunately these get cleaned often. Someone would have cleaned them all the night before or even this mourning. So these poles have been wiped of any female goodness." He said almost dejectedly. Adverse to Jiraiya's wishes, Orochimaru was glad for the moment they were sanitary.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Orochimaru muttered to himself. He chose to ignore anything inappropriate that was spewing out of Jiraiya's mouth for a while.

-

_Orochimaru crept into view silently. The other genin had noted his presence ages ago and didn't tense a bit at him settling near him. That was because he trusted the snake boy wouldn't attract attention. In the case of being Tsunade he would be running rigid, running fast and running away._

_Orochimaru thought Jiraiya almost looked peaceful. But there was no evading that he was in direct sighting point of the women's baths, again. Orochimaru twitched his nose in distaste._

"_I have a theory." Jiraiya's theories were never intelligent, period. "It involves an elaborate plan. You have to pretend to be flat chested young women and I have to the boyfriend who tries to comfort you by guiding you into the bathing areas." A pale hand was held up to signal him to stop and shook his head, thoroughly rejecting the idea. Though Orochimaru could probably pull a few stunts to embarrass Jiraiya in this theory, he wasn't gender blending. _

"_Did your plan not include it offends my ....masculinity." Jiraiya raised a puzzled brow which the snake boy found offensive._

"_What? you're cute like that." The under-aged pervert shrugged. "I would have preferred hot or sexy but they said I was cute too. But the main thing is they said I was cute in a boyish way. You on the other hand can be cute in a girlish way too. Cool, ne?" Orochimaru blinked. Then growled and pinched the ridge of his nose in despair to hide the traces of embarrassment._

"_You fool. What kind of comment is that." The snake boy spat. "I'll help you in something else if it doesn't involve stupid acting or feminine clothes." Despite the dark haired boys overly defensive tone, Jiraiya looked surprised at the offer. He should be', Orochimaru mused. _

-

"Because I asked you to come." Jiraiya answered simply. "To help me with my research. How would I be able to create a moment of lap dancing... pole dancing... erotic stuff, when I hadn't been in a place like this before?" _How about rejecting the inner pervert for a few lasting minutes?_

"God I'd love to be this pole." Jiraiya sighed longingly. _God I'd love to demolish the stupid fucking thing_. "Just imagine...." He trailed off, running a finger down the shining metal. _Shan't_.

-

_He's wrong... he shouldn't be paying attention to this shit. He had eyes set on Tsunade once, if he wants her he should focus only on her. _

_Screw that, he should be focusing on improving himself so he can coordinate better with me in missions. _

_I mean the team. _

_Training with me. _

_I mean our team. _

_He should only be looking at me and me only dammit! _

_…..!?!? _

_Not them....! Me me me me me.... _

_I'm imagining myself to do what....? _

_Oh..... oh..... that's a surprise..... _

_No actually... that's been stirring for a long time....._

-

Orochimaru's sudden enlightenment of his relationship towards Jiraiya started off something like that. Now listening to the boy talking left and right about how hot the girls would be. It stung. He found himself covertly comparing himself to those women from time to time._  
_

"And I not even sure what these Goddesses are wearing yet." Jiraiya chirped. Orochimaru examined, for the up tenth time, all the aspects of Jiraiya. Completely opposing what he would have found more convenient, he found himself nodding in approval. And he was supposed to be feeling repulsed, not attracted.

"Hey do you think they're allowed to go nickerless or do they have rules against that?"_ Ouch, that stung, again. _

"Who knows....." The dark haired boy seethed.

"Orochimaru?" Said genin blatantly ignored the call and threw of his standard robe. The light coloured clothing fell to a neglected mess on the floor.

"Orochimaru...! look, we can go soon if you're really that offended by this place I just...." He was already aware somewhere in the back of his head that it more than curious for Orochimaru to be stripping himself, phenomenal event even. Passing off his face heat he didn't dare to question it. With a passing though Orochimaru decided the trousers could join the rest and left himself in simply boxers.

"Oro?" After that the nakedness wasn't going to be shrugged off. He hoped Orochimaru was going to answer him this time. The snake boy didn't walk strait out. Actually he took a sharp turn and adjusted some of the places audio. Music was loading itself to start.

**You let me violate you...**

**You let me desecrate you...**

**You let me penetrate you...**

**You let me complicate you...**

"I hope this damn thing's clean." The dark haired boy flinched glaring cynically at the pole he was approaching. The one next the one previously catching Jiraiya's eye and center one. The key word was previously anyway. Now the former object of attention and inanimate object could have started a revolution with Jiraiya paying no heed to it as Orochimaru entered stage he was circulating his hips lasciviously.

**Help me, I broke up all my insides...**

**Help me, I've got no soul to sell...**

Orochimaru got into the rhythm easily enough. He was never as clumsy as the other genin and jealously was fueling his actions. No reservation, jealously was driving him to do it. He swung himself around the pole and moved his hips provocatively. "Heh..!?!" The white haired boy blinked owlishly again.

**Help me, the only thing that works for me...**

**Help me, help me get away from myself...**

Either he was hallucinating and his visuals were getting severely vivid and realistic. Orochimaru had a very scantily clothes and delectable behind and was swaggering it around suggestively in front of him. He revised that, yeah, females weren't having much luck with competing against his team mate, male team mate.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal...**

"Uhh...." Did gender matter when his own cocked twitched insatiably. No. He didn't expect, but he wasn't objecting. The snake boy lessened his light circling hips and experimental gripping the pole to moving in perfectly synced and dangerous tempting moves.

**I want to feel you from the inside...**

**I want to fuck you like an animal...**

As much as the stunt paralyzed him to static and morbidly aroused. He regained capability to move and the only direction he could move was one way. He was marching himself over to Orochimaru.

**My whole existence is flawed...**

"Do you have any idea what you started?" Jiraiya growled deeply. The rest of the lyrics drowned out and Orochimaru thrived back with the apparent attention. He wasn't intending any rejections but Jiraiya didn't even let him speak. Sucking face like that was anything but chaste. Jiraiya started it immediately open mouthed when he gripped Orochimaru's chin to part his lips and sped strait to domineering tongue fights.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" The dark haired boy countered while Jiraiya de-robed himself so both their chests were meeting air. Recently he had been maneuvered from the cylinder object to the wall. Jiraiya hands which had been crushing them togheter moved down and groped his ass. It scared him enough to buck and in way facing the white haired boys groin. Perhaps his team mate was aware how things were allowed to work.

"'Doesn't matter." Jiraiya said distractedly, very distractedly and removing his own trousers. "I don't need to. And relax, I'm not stupid enough to not know about lubes." Orochimaru smirked and dragged him up to another kiss. Finally what he wanted. After they separated that kiss, reluctantly. Jiraiya dropped swiftly down to his knees and aimed at taking the last piece of clothing off.

"...uh..A-Ah.! Hahhmn..!!"

-

Now the aftermath. They weren't spotted by some oblivious close friend, innocent not to know a thing about the occurrence and shocked to find them lying all over each other and the snake boy and Jiraiya for both in a state of blissful content. The hostesses who came into the location later on in the day were they would have been immediately asleep. They didn't quite get caught by them either.

Jiraiya managed to wake up in time and carry Orochimaru and himself out of the situation. The air had a thick scent in it but in that kind of place that wasn't too much of a problem. The white haired boy was panting from getting them away in time.

Orochimaru smirked still in his arms. The dark haired boys long black hair finally mused into a mess. Jiraiya couldn't say much there. His spiky hear went looked even more wild after that activity.

"Throwing all my 'creative thinking' out the window by pulling a stunt like that." Jiraiya told Orochimaru who he knew had woken up. "Stripping into underwear and pole dancing right in front of my eyes. Pale skin, gold eyes, swishing black hair and a fucking delicious backside. Now what brought you into being so bold?"

"Hm... envy." The snake boy mumbled tiredly.

"My attentions on you. Brace yourself, it's the not the easiest thing to cope with."

"I don't mind... uh, no groping me in public though."

"Molesting is inevitable. You can't rape the willing....etc." Orochimaru pouted and snuggled further into Jiraiya's arms. At this point he had pretty much sedated himself in achieving everything. He'd relax now without glowering at any female thing that caught Jiraiya's eye. Jiraiya also saw an unconventional change, the women around him seemed less vibrant but the thing in front of him was positively glowing.

_Hm....poles...._

* * *

I didn't quite achive a lemon, i don't think it could qualify as lime either. But citrus fruits are scary.

Odd writing a JiraOro fic. But interesting. Fandom needs more of these fics, i think.

I wasn't really fixed on using the NIN song. It's more of a seme being daring over the uke music, not vice versa. But i wanted something that was really blunt, you know?

**R&R**


End file.
